Bagheera and the Breakdown Crane/Bagheera Saves the Day
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward (does not speak) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (does not speak) * Bella/Belle (Pokemon) as Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Every day, Roger Radcliffe came to the station to see the animals. "Hello," he always said to Bagheera. "Remember, don't be impatient, Bagheera. You can never be as strong and fast as Pongo, but you can be a really useful panther. Don't let the silly monkeys tease you." There were lots of monkeys, and Bagheera worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. There was also a small trailer and two strange things his driver called cranes. "That's the breakdown crane," he told Bagheera. "The cranes are for lifting heavy things, like animals, and people, and monkeys." One day, Bagheera was in the yard. Suddenly, he heard a monster screaming. "Help! Help!" A monster came rushing through, much too fast. The monster was Michael Wazowski (or "Mike" for short), and he was frightened. His feet were on fire. "They're pushing me, they're pushing me!" he panted. "On, on, on!" laughed the monkeys. Still screaming, "Help! Help!", poor Mike disappeared. "I'd like to teach those monkeys a lesson," said Bagheera the Panther. Soon came the alarm. "Mike's off the path, the breakdown crane, quickly!" Bagheera grabbed the crane, and off they went. Bagheera worked his hardest. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he puffed. He wasn't pretending to be like Pongo; he really meant it. "Bother those monkeys and their tricks. I hope poor Mike isn't hurt." Mike's driver and fireman were feeling him all over, to see if he was hurt. "Never mind, Mike," they said. "It wasn't your fault. It was those needle in your feet they gave you. We always said they were no good." Bagheera pushed the breakdown crane alongside. Then he pulled the unhurt monkeys out of the way. "Oh, dear, oh, dear!" they groaned. "Serves you right, serves you right!" puffed Bagheera. He was hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards all day. "This will teach you a lesson. This will teach you a lesson," he told the monkeys. And they answered, "Yes it will, yes it will." They left the injured monkeys, then with two cranes, they put Mike back on the path. He tried to move, but he couldn't, so Bagheera helped him back home. Roger was waiting anxiously for them. "Well, Bagheera," he said, "I've heard all about it, and I'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful panther. Mike shall recover his feet and will gain braces, and you shall have a route all to yourself." "Oh, thank you, sir!" said Bagheera. Now Bagheera is as happy as can be. He has his own route, and two flower Pokemon called Bellosom. He calls them Bella and Belle. He puffs proudly backwards and forwards with them all day. He is never lonely. Rafiki and Sulley stop quite often and tell him the news. Pongo is always in a hurry, but never forgets to bark to Bagheera, and Bagheera always says "Good luck" in return. Category:Parodies